Upsidedown Wizard
by kittycat1200
Summary: When Harry and his friends drink a potion that permenantly turns them into cats, they're in trouble. How can they get back to the Wizarding world?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:**

Harry stretched his arms before getting out of bed. He was at the Burrow, staying there for the summer. By looking around the room he could tell that Ron was already out of bed. Harry put on his glasses and went downstairs. He had recently turned 18, and for his birthday he got a Cleansweep 9. It wasn't Harry's Firebolt or his Nimbus 2000, but Harry was happy that he had a broom. "Hey," he said to Ron when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Morning," Ron replied. "Wanna do some Quidditch after breakfast?" Harry grinned. "You bet."

Ginny, Fred, and George came, too. Then, halfway through the game, Hermione Granger showed up! "Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Wanna play Quidditch with us?" "I'm good," was her answer. Then George threw the Quaffle too hard and it tumbled down the hill. We all raced after it. "Got it!" Fred called. Then a voice cackled, "Ooh, goodie! Come here, little ones, and have some tea!" They all whirled around and saw a lady sitting at a tea table. "Come on!" said the lady. "I want you to have some tea."

After we were all sat down and comfortable, the lady poured us some tea. "So what are your names? I know you are Harry Potter, of course, but who are the rest of you?" "You're a witch?" Harry blurted out. The woman looked at him. "Yes. Now, let's drink!" The tea smelled really bad, but Harry didn't want to be rude. He drank the entire thing. It tasted like the Polyjuice Potion. Harry gagged and made a face. So did everyone else. Only the strange woman still looked pleasant. She smiled. "You think it tastes like Polyjuice Potion. It basically is, except it is permanent! BWAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Hermione went very pale. "What will we be turned into?" she whispered. The woman smiled back. "Cats." "NOOOOOO!" Hermione wailed.

…..

They were cats. Harry could see, but his glasses were dangling from the on the top of his head. Hermione was a light brown tabby with a white chest and white paws. She had soft, amber eyes. Harry looked at himself. He was a black cat. What he thought was Fred and George was two cats with flaming red fur. Ron had untidy maroon fur. "Why did it have to be maroon?" he grumbled. "I hate maroon." Ginny was the smallest out of all of them, and Fred and George were the biggest. Ginny had orange fur. "Run!" Harry yelled when the witch pulled out her wand and aimed it at them. They all took off. They ran and ran and ended up coming to a huge lake. "Let's go this way around the lake," said Ron nervously. He pointed with his paw to the right. They all ran right until we came across the stench of fish. "Boy, does that stink!" Harry exclaimed. Then a voice growled, "What do you think _you're_ doing here? This is RiverClan territory, and we will rip you to shreds if you don't leave right now."


	2. RiverClan

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione flashed a warning look to everyone as if to say, "Let me deal with this." She looked at the group of cats and crouched down as if to bow. "We are so sorry for trespassing. We are lost, and I was wondering if you could allow us to pass through your territory. My name is Hermione, and this-" she flicked her tail at Harry "- is Harry." She introduced everyone else. "Well, I don't trust them," one cat growled. One of the RiverClan cats snapped, "Oh, come off it, Troutpaw, I don't think they're worth it. Come on, you lot," the cat added to the group of cat wizards and witches. "You're going to see Mistystar." Harry exchanged nervous glances with his friends. Perhaps these cats could help them… his hope faded when the cat added, "But you leave at dawn tomorrow. Don't expect for us to treat you like you're a StarClan warrior. Now come on."

When the cats reached their home, two of the bigger cats went straight to a little den and returned with a blue-grey cat. Her tone was sharp. "Who are these cats, and what are they doing here?" One of the many other cats murmured, "Kittypets. We should get rid of them right now. Everybody knows you can't trust a kittypet." The blue-grey cat narrowed her eyes at the cat who spoke. "When you become leader, Mudpaw, you can kick them out. But for now, they will stay until dawn, like Minnowbreeze said. The warrior code says to show-"

"Compassion, I know," Mudpaw snapped. The blue-grey cat narrowed her eyes again, and Harry had a feeling to show her respect. He was sure of it when she replied, "If that is the kind of attitude you are going to have, then go clean out the elder's nests and see to their ticks. Go on." Mudpaw looked furious at her, but did not protest. Instead he ran off outside the clearing. "Hurry off with that moss!" A old voice croaked. Harry realized how many cats were here, and how many different ages they were.

"You!" The blue-grey cat suddenly meowed sharply. Harry whirled around. She was staring at his forehead. Then she shook her head and meowed, "I am Mistystar, leader of RiverClan. For now you will sleep in the nursery. How old are you, five moons, almost six moons?" "No, Mistystar," Harry answered. "I am eighteen years old." "What?" Mistystar exclaimed. Then she shook her head. "You are too small to even be seven moons old. Just go to the nursery." Then she padded off.

Harry didn't know where the nursery was. So he ran up to the closest cat and asked, "Where's the nursery?" The cat frowned and pointed with his tail. Harry nodded his thanks and ran off toward the den. Then he squeezed himself inside.

Hermione and the Weasleys were already there. They were chasing the other cats who were there, who were squealing with delight. Harry saw that the younger ones were as big as himself. Hermione purred when she caught a kit, who squealed with glee. Two other kits charged over yelling, "We have to save Otterkit!" One more kit yowled, "I'm coming, Shinekit! I'm coming!" "Oh, no you're not!" Ron hissed playfully. He grabbed Shinekit and she screeched, "Sparklekit, help me!" Fred and George were sitting on the side, eyes gleaming with delight, not doing anything. Harry padded over to them. "Greetings, Harry," George meowed. "How are you?" Harry shrugged. "Not too bad, I guess," Harry replied. Fred opened his mouth to say something, then tensed. "Listen," He hissed. Then there was a shrill scream.

"The camp is under attack!"

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! Review?**


	3. ThunderClan

**Chapter 3:**

Ginny burst into the nursery, her eyes wide with fear. The queens were herded into the nursery and they counted how many kits that were in there. One of the queens screeched as a mangy looking cat burst into the den and scooped up a kit. The queens roared and sent the cat wailing into the clearing. "Ouch!" Harry yelped as he was shoved into the wall. The queens were pushing the kits against the wall. Three more attackers flooded in. They scooped up three more kits. "Shinekit!" Hermione roared as the younger kit squealed. She lept up and bowled them over. The cats shrieked in shock. Hermione lashed out, snarling. Then the cats howled and fled, even though she never hit them. Then all the furiosity left her eyes as she checked the kits and gently nosed them to their mothers, who were huddling in shock. The kits squeaked as they pelted over to their mother. Then the queens gently nudged the kits to Harry and the Weasleys. "Take care of them," one whispered. "We will." Harry promised. The kits trembled in fear. Harry narrowed his eyes. Why were the cats attacking them? He snarled, ready to explode out of the den. Suddenly thunder cracked and lightning flashed. A storm was coming! "It's a sign from StarClan! They're angry!" Minnowbreeze shrieked. All the cats wailed and half the cats fled from camp. Then it started to rain, lightning flashing and the camp lit up. The rain and hail crashed down on the camp.

The rain lasted three days. On the fourth day, everyone was forced to abandon camp. Mistystar refused to let Harry and his friends go. "It's too dangerous," she insisted. "You'll drown."

Harry pelted up to where the cats were fleeing, but slipped and fell. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked. She dove but was too late. The water caught up to Harry and he was in the current. Harry screeched and went under.

Harry flailed his paws and willed himself to swim, but he didn't go up; he went down. His lungs screamed for air. Then Harry heard a wail. Otterkit! He thrust his paws towards the sound, going as fast as he could. He suddenly went up and gulped the air and went back under. Harry snatched up Otterkit and he got both their heads above water so they could both get a breath. He thrashed his paws to higher ground. "I'm okay!" Otterkit gasped. "I can swim from here. Let me go!" Harry opened his jaws and Otterkit swam strongly over to her mother, who was screeching, "Where's Otterkit? Where's Otterkit!" "I'm here, Splashwave! I'm here!" Otterkit shouted in reply. Harry let out a moan and went under again. Darkness engulfed him and he fell limp.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. Where was he? Well, it was most definitely beautiful. He saw freshly cut grass and… oh, it was indescribable! It was so beautiful. ¨Harry.¨ Harry turned around and saw a very pretty calico she-cat. "Who are you?" Harry breathed. The she-cat dipped her head. "My name is Spottedleaf." "Am I dead?' Harry panicked for a moment. Spottedleaf purred in amusement. "No, young one." Then Spottedleaf walked over to Harry and rasped in his ear, " _Beware. Beware of the darkness inside. The shadows threaten to destroy the Clans. Beware of the storm inside you, Harry Potter."_ Harry stared at the cat, shocked. "What do you mean?'' he breathed. Spottedleaf said nothing, but drew back. Then she began to fade. "Wait!" Harry yowled. "Tell me what you mean!"

"Are you sure he is alive?"

"Quiet, mouse-brain, or we will be caught!"

"Uh-oh."

Harry snapped open his eyes. Harry saw a grey tom rounding on two cats his size. "What are you doing here?" The tom spat. "Can I treat a patient without getting bothered every second of the day? Get out now!"

Harry sneezed.

The tom turned to him. "Good, you are awake," he grunted. Then he left the den and came back with a orange tom. "Where am I?" Harry demanded. The orange tom answered. "You are in ThunderClan. My name is Firestar."


	4. Joining and Stuff Like That

**This chapter is short, please forgive me.**

 **By the way, bluestorm28, I don't know yet. I´m only on the fourth chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Where's Ron?" Harry demanded. "And Fred and George? Where's Ginny and Hermione?" "Shut up, kit!" the grey tom hissed. "You just woke up. And if you try to leave, I will hunt you down and feed you to the crows." Harry widened his eyes. Feed him to the crows? But Harry was too exhausted to move and fell back asleep.

When Harry woke up, there was a mouse laying right beside him. His first thought was _ew, mouse!_ But when he bit into it, the world was back. He quickly ate the dead animal. "Well, at least you're eating," the grey tom grunted. A light tabby padded into the den. "Jayfeather, I need you to go check on Purdy's pads. The apprentices are there, so hurry." Muttering under his breath, Jayfeather walked into a small hole that Harry hadn't noticed and came out with leaves in his mouth. The tabby sniffed the leaves. "Get some marigold, too, in case his pads get infected." the tabby added. Jayfeather twitched his tail, annoyed, and went back into the hole and reappeared with some golden flowers. Then he left.

The tabby turned to Harry and said, "Jayfeather has always been snippy. My name is Leafpool. What's yours?" "H-harry," he stammered. Leafpool purred. "Welcome to ThunderClan, young one. But where are you from?" Harry yawned. He was getting tired. "A place called RiverClan. How did I get here?" Leafpool murmured, "Brambleclaw's patrol found you on the shore of the lake." Harry fell asleep again.

Harry opened his eyes and saw himself engulfed in shadows, and caught a glimpse of a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Come on," she whispered. "Join us."

He woke up gasping. Leafpool whipped her head in the direction of Harry, her eyes clouded with horror. Firestar looked the same way. "I'm leaving," he said quickly. Before they could protest, Harry left the den and ran out of camp. He kept running until he smelled fish. Then he heard a yowl and ran harder and found two RiverClan cats tackling each other. Harry snarled, and thunder crashed. _Then_ they noticed him. "Harry!" Ginny shrieked in delight. Mistystar nodded. "Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron, please come forward." the six cats walked over to the RiverClan leader. What was happening? Mistystar announced, "From this moment on, Hermione will be known as-"

"Why are you making them apprentices? They don't even know the warrior code!"

Mistystar looked at Mudpaw coldly. ¨These cats have shown their loyalty during the ShadowClan attack, because they actually fought. You came out of the den and complained that there wasn't carp on the fresh-kill pile. You are an apprentice. They were kits at the time! And they have learned the warrior code, so be quiet!¨ Her ice blue eyes burned into Mudpaw. ¨I was hungry!¨ Mudpaw protested. Mistystar rolled her eyes and said, ¨Another moon of tending to the elders.¨ ¨No!¨ The elders protested. ¨He purposely puts mouse bile into our nests. He says he does it so the ticks will fall out. The ticks and fleas stay there and it is extremely uncomfortable. It´s awful!¨ The elder's eyes were wide. ¨My kits are wheezing because of it!¨ Ottersplash added. Mistystar widened her eyes in shock. Then she muttered something to herself, then said aloud, ¨Mudpaw, you are confined to camp for the next three moons. Now, from this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Hermione will be known as Owlpaw. Ron will be known as Redpaw, Ginny as Rosepaw, Fred as Amberpaw, and George as Swiftpaw. Any objections?" Mistystar's cool gaze swept across the Clan, daring anyone to refuse. A small cat called Fishpaw yowled so loud that ThunderClan. "Owlpaw! Redpaw! Rosepaw! Amberpaw! Swiftpaw!" by the time Fishpaw was at Ginny's name, the whole Clan was cheering. Except Mudpaw, of course. His eyes turned dull. Harry stared in horror. He had changed into the tortoiseshell that he had seen in his dream. "Join me." she whispered. "No." Harry croaked. She hissed. "You shall be destroyed. Join me. StarClan will used you as a guinea pig. They don't care about you. But I see great potential in you. Join me and I can show you your greatness." Slowly, Harry nodded. The tortoiseshell purred. "Then I will see you tonight."


End file.
